


The Forgotten Story (Prologue to Harry Potter)

by winter129



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter129/pseuds/winter129
Summary: There was a person who had foreseen Harry Potter's birth and fate. Remembered only by Dumbledore, and no one else. What was the significance of this person? How did she look after Snape and the others? What was she hiding from the entire world?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J.K. Rowling except for my OCs!!! I hope you enjoy the fic!

The darkness continued to creep upon her, sucking her life away from her control.

And all she could think about was him: Severus Snape.

The one man who had stolen her heart, the one man she wished she could save.

But she could not.

Not anymore...

She thought that she was prepared for death, when she had foreseen this coming.

But as she struggled to reach the place that she would breathe her last breath, she truly regretted a lot of things from her life.

If only she had told Severus. If only she had told him about her feelings for him.

If only...

She finally arrived at the Shrieking Shack and slumped over.

As the blackness took over her sight, and as the other part of her senses began to weaken, she barely managed to make a smile, and uttered a spell to make everyone other than Dumbledore, forget who she was.

And with that, in the very last few seconds of her life, a single drop of tear was taken by the headmaster, who solemnly said his goodbyes to the former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.


	2. To Hogwarts!

From a distance, a tiny girl with raven, black hair hummed a little tune as she carried her cart stacked with suitcases alongside her parents in the train station. To ordinary people, this might have looked like a normal family trip.

Then they stopped in front of a column.

The mother of the child knelt in front of her daughter and put a scarf around her daughter.

"Sibyl…"

It looked as if she could not hold her tears back. The father stood aloof. He was always a man who never thoroughly expressed his emotions at times like these. He was never cold to his daughter, and she knew that. Rather, he did not want to express it, as if expressing his feelings would be betraying his true emotions. The daughter merely smiled and hugged her mother silently. Then, she turned around and looked at her father. For a moment, the father and daughter looked at each other as if they were holding a separate conversation telepathically.

After what seemed like a long time, the girl turned around, closed her eyes shut, held onto the cart's handle tightly, and bolted towards the column. She was headed to platform 9 ¾.

When she finally reopened her eyes, she looked around in wonder. So many wizards and witches were in one place. She had never really seen such a sight before, and slightly wished her parents had come with her to the platform. However, she knew as to why they did not, and just silently boarded the train.

She saw upperclassmen and other students all around her. It seemed as if most of the students here knew what they were doing. On the other hand, the girl searched in hope for an empty car.

She wanted to be alone.

And she found one.

And with some strike of luck, it seemed as if, at least for a while, she was to have the car to herself.

How wrong she was.

Around 30 minutes before the train left the station, a boy with raven black hair stood in front of the car's door. She merely stared back at him. Understanding that the boy had also been looking for an empty car, she welcomed him in. He muttered a,

"Thank you."

With that, nobody else came into their compartment during the rest of their trip to Hogwarts. But what the two children did not know was that they would develop a deep bond in the future.


	3. The Sorting Hat

Sibyl sauntered along with the other first-years in the vast campus on their way to the Great Hall. In fear of losing her way around after the ceremony, she made sure to memorize particular things around the campus. A strange painting, a peculiar pattern, and other things that had caught her eyes.

Yet sometimes, she found herself catching herself sneaking a look at the boy who had been in the same car as her. He had raven black hair, and found that he was distancing himself, yet stood close to a girl with flaming red hair. It looked as if the two knew each other, but the boy felt hesitant to approach her. But then again, a lot of the students seemed bewildered with the situation they were put in. And some of them had a look of excitement on their faces as they knew that they would be sorted into one of the four Houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

To her, it was just bewildering to be in the current situation. As her ancestors have never attended Hogwarts. Though she did come from a pureblood family of witches and wizards, they have never needed to attend it. Rather, her family was part of a clan of witches and wizards who had decided to not to. But when her invitation to attend Hogwarts came, her parents decided to send her. She was not aware as to why, but she respected it.

Eventually, the group stopped in front of the Great Hall, and later, one by one, the students were sorted into their houses. As her turn neared her, she began to get nervous. What if she was not suitable for a house? What if…

She anxiously watched each student get housed. When the boy she had ridden on the same car throughout the train ride went up to sit on the stool, she thought, he would fit into Slytherin. Sure enough, he was. But she also noted that he seemed a little upset about something. She could not grasp what. Soon enough, she heard her name,

"Sibyl Skuld".

With that, she sat on the stool and the professor put the sorting hat on her head. If her heart could leap out of her chest, she believed that it would have at that moment.

"Hmmmmm….", the hat pondered. It seemed confused. The hat that had been sorting students as if it was the easiest thing to do hesitated.

"You're an interesting one. Clearly, you belong to Ravenclaw….and yet… there's something about you that I cannot quite grasp…"

All Sibyl could do at that moment was hold her breath. Was there something wrong with her? What was it? Was she unworthy of a house?

"It seems that.. well, I shall choose, SLYTHERIN!"

Sibyl's rapid heartbeat seemed to have stopped.

She had been placed into Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review review review! I want to make sure I got comments to know how I can improve my fic! This is a very slowly-progressing fic, so I want to make sure that when I do write, it turn out well.


	4. The Visions

**Three years later:**

Sibyl woke up accordingly on the first day of her classes for her third year. Even as a student, Sibyl did pretty well in all of her courses. Rather, she was more known to be outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration. The only thing she seemed to dislike was her Charms class, it bored her to death. Rather, she enjoyed the exhilaration she often felt when learning spells and history from Defense Against the Dark Arts. With Potions class, she seemed to have won the respect of her professor and had been working with him in learning more potions in advanced classes, as she found it boring to follow her own year's class.

As she prepared to head up for breakfast, she gave herself a sidelong glance at the mirror. Brown eyes, black hair, short height, thin, with a perfectly prepared Slytherin uniform. She was ready. She immediately took her books, put on her robe, and quickly left the dungeon to head towards the Great Hall. Despite her outstanding performance in her classes, she had to admit, the fact that she was admitted to the Slytherin House did not sit well with her nor those in her own house. Yes, she was a pureblood, but her family was known to be somewhat of an outcast from the Wizarding World, associating themselves in secret, blending in with the Muggles if they were adventurous.

In all honesty, she had seen a fair amount of the muggle world herself, so she knew how to blend in too. Never did she attempt it in her life, but it did seem like a failsafe if she did not succeed as a Witch after Hogwarts. Because of her strange circumstances, she was, either ignored or even occasionally bullied, mostly by Dolores Umbridge and other Slytherins. Sybil did not quite know what it was that Dolores hated her for, but it was clear that she, also disliked the short pudgy girl that seemed to highlight pink and cats among the Hogwarts students.

After finally almost making it to the Great Hall, she heard a rambunctious noise of boys coming closer at an unnatural rate. The "IDIOTS" as she called them. This group consisted of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew from Gryffindors. Sybil recalled that they had called themselves, oh yes, "The Marauders". She quite did not understand the significance of it all but she was, in all honesty annoyed, and stepped slightly to her right, to avoid them from making her fall, though she did end up bumping into Remus.

"ugh!" Sybil did not quite expect the collision, but it did hurt her shoulder quite a bit. Remus stopped his movements and helped pick up the books. He apologized repeatedly. It seemed that he was the nicest of the group.

"I am so sorry! I am so, so sorry. I did not mean to bump into you like that! It was my fau-"

Sybil decided that his apology would not end if she did not cut in, so she said,

"Remus, is it? It's fine if you apologized once. Honestly put, just try to be more careful next time. I haven't got time for this. I understand that having fun with them is enjoyable, but please do watch where you are going."

As Sybil thought that she had said enough and turned to go, Lupin grabbed her arm and walked with her to the Great Hall, seeming to want to ask a question. Annoyed even further, she stopped and looked at him.

"What do you want to ask me Lupin?"

He was caught off-guard and then managed to speak.

"Well, uh… it seems that you know my name,"

"Well yes, it is quite known around school considering your friends' reputations…"

"Ummm, but I don't know yours…"

Sybil looked at the boy blankly. What did he want with her? Possibly not a fight… Possibly not because he liked her… what did this boy want? Well, it seemed that it wouldn't hurt to get acquainted, so she gave him her name and walked away to her House table, finally seeming to find peace as she began eating her breakfast.

She thought all was well, when an overwhelming color of pink stood before her.

"Hello, FREAK…" The owner of the disgusting pink clothes said with some sarcasm. Sybil mentally groaned in exasperation.

"Go away…" Sybil muttered. She did not have time for this at all.

Yet the idiotic blob of pink sat down in front of her as if it pleased her to see Sybil's irritated face. What was it with people that day and sticking their noses into Sybil's fragile moments of tranquility?

"I heard an interesting rumor about you Sybil… what was it again? Ah yes! It was about you being cursed by a ghost! My, my Sybil, you should be more careful about how you isolate yourself, even if you don't fit in with any of us." Umbridge loved mocking Sybil and she thought it had been opportune moment since she rarely saw the girl this year.

Sybil just finished her food in silence and walked away. However, she did not realize that Professor Dumbledore had been observing her warily from his seat in the Great Hall.

Sybil arrived at her first class. Potions. Potions was taught by Professor Slughorn, who mildly amused her, but not much. She frequently found him a bothersome, but respectable man. She sat next to the boy that she met on the train.

"Sybil…" The raven-haired boy acknowledged his one other friend in Hogwarts other than Lilly.

"Severus…" Sybil replied back.

The friendship was a lax one. Both acknowledged each other's isolation and hardships within Hogwarts. Snape being bullied by the Marauders and Sybil by almost everyone in Slytherin other than himself. So they would study together and do almost everything together.

In the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Sybil excelled compared to Severus, who excelled at potions. The two were considered as outcasts by a lot of people. Occasionally Lily would be the only one to talk with the two.

Everything seemed to go as it normally did throughout the day. Nothing particularly happened until after classes. Sybil was walking back to her the Slytherin dormitory when a sharp pain hit her head. She grasped her forehead with her free hand and leaned on the nearest wall as her legs gave out. Sybil never felt such painful headaches before and it hurt her seriously. It was the only thing that grasped her thoughts. The pain. She did not realize how long she knelt there as other students merely walked past Sybil. They never did like her, and just left her to suffer. Suddenly, a figure grasped Sybil's shoulders and asked,

"Sybil, my girl, what's wrong?"

Sybil merely answered, "bad…. Headache…"

The man peered down at the girl who then suddenly slumped onto him unconscious. Worriedly, he looked at her and shook her slightly. "Sybil?" He called. There was no reaction from the girl. He then grabbed the nearest male students and asked for their help in transporting Sybil. If his thought was true and Sybil was not merely unconscious. He feared for her life.

In Sybil's mind:

Painful flashes came to her mind. All she could hear was people screaming. Names, but she could not make them out. There were too many voices in her head all at once. The next thing was worse. She saw green light coming out of a wand, held by a bony, sickly figure. The light hit various faces of people and screams, bloodcurdling screams overwhelmed her. Then the sight of blood and corpses, a huge pile of corpses came into her mind. She then saw herself shaking in fear next to the pile. She cautiously walked towards the pile of corpses in horror. Some faces were blank while others were screwed up in agony, as if to indicate how tormenting the pain was for them at the end. That was the moment when she finally saw them: her parents. Their dead eyes staring back at her in sadness. Scars all around their faces. The sight made her legs give out and she grasped the ground. Her heart wrenched in pain and she felt sick. Angry even. Eventually she could not bear to look at the empty faces of dead strangers and screamed as tears flowed down her face.

Someone help! Her mind seemed to scream.

Then everything went black.

**Moments Later:**

"Ugh…" Sybil moaned as she finally woke up. She found that she was in the infirmary. She felt the world spinning around her and vomit come up. She immediately keeled to one side of the bed as Madam Pomfrey came and helped her with her sickness.

"My, my… fainting in the middle of Hogwarts halls, you scared the life out of the Headmaster darling!" Pomfrey stated as she patted the girl's back to help soothe the sickness away. But the moment she mentioned the Headmaster, the girl froze.

Slowly, Sybil turned around and faced Madam Pomfrey, sitting up to ask,

"Professor Dumbledore?" She was shocked. She did not expect him to have helped her out.

"Yes dear. He told me to take special attention to you, and that if you ever woke up, to make sure you feel well rested and to come up to his office." Then, Madam Pomfrey looked at a cat sitting nearby.

"Ah! Professor McGonagall, what brings you here?"

The cat walked towards Sybil's bed and then changed its form to become the professor of Transfiguration. Sybil merely stared at the professor in awe. She had started to learn about Animagi, and to see it outside of the classroom was a different experience. She never got used to it. Rather, she wanted to become a registered one.

"Professor McGonagall…" Sybil said. The professor looked at her from her glasses and then turned to Madam Pomfrey, dismissing her.

"Miss Skuld, I will take you to the Headmaster's office. Now, I will help you if you need the assistance." She said, offering her arm to the student.

"Thank you Professor, but I think I can manage." Sybil replied. She stood up and followed the McGonagall.

Sybil decided that the questions she had in mind could wait until they reached the Headmaster. Sybil clearly remembered the images that flashed in her mind. That was the reason for her physical instinct to throw up earlier. But she believed that Professor Dumbledore might have some answers as to what she saw when she fainted.

McGonagall and Sybil arrived in front of the gargoyle, looked at Sybil warily, and then muttered, "Sherbet Lemon."

Sybil looked up in shock. The password, was not something that would be considered as "serious" than what she had imagined for a Headmaster's office.

The Professor and student proceeded to walk inside. Sybil looked around in awe. The room had a cozy style and not like the Slytherin dungeons. Then she spotted the Headmaster, who looked at her through his glasses. He seemed very serious.

"Miss Skuld, I see that you have improved in health. Well, do you have any questions?" He asked.

Amazed at the fact that Professor Dumbledore was talking to her, Sybil replied with,

"I have many questions…" She paused nervously. She really was confused as to what to say.

"Please, proceed." The Headmaster said as he indicated for his student to get closer.


	5. Fate's Beginning

Sybil approached the headmaster and looked at him awkwardly. She respected the wizard a lot since she first entered Hogwarts. Then she noticed it: the phoenix. She had never before seen a phoenix, and it amazed her. Dumbledore took notice of her awe.

"That is Fawkes. Fawkes has been here for a very long time…" Dumbledore said.

Sybil looked at the bird in amazement. She never had seen a live phoenix before and Fawkes was beautiful. But then she remembered the vision that had taken over her before, and her facial expression turned dark.

Dumbledore then asked the question, "So, what did you see?"

Sybil jumped at his question. She was surprised that he knew what had overcome her.

"How?" was all she could manage.

The Professor indicated that Sybil sit down in the chair across from him, and she did so.

"Professor Dumbledore, I saw terrible things…" Sybil said. The headmaster nodded and then said,

"Will you tell me about your vision?" He asked. Sybil said yes and then recalled him of the horrible scene that she had seen earlier that day.

_Painful flashes came to her mind. All she could hear was people screaming. Names, but she could not make them out. There were too many voices in her head all at once. The next thing was worse. She saw green light coming out of a wand, held by a bony, sickly figure. The light hit various faces of people and screams, bloodcurdling screams overwhelmed her. Then the sight of blood and corpses, a huge pile of corpses came into her mind. She then saw herself shaking in fear next to the pile. She cautiously walked towards the pile of corpses in horror. Some faces were blank while others were screwed up in agony, as if to indicate how tormenting the pain was for them at the end. That was the moment when she finally saw them: her parents. Their dead eyes staring back at her in sadness. Scars all around their faces. The sight made her legs give out and she grasped the ground. Her heart wrenched in pain and she felt sick. Angry even. Eventually she could not bear to look at the empty faces of dead strangers and screamed as tears flowed down her face._

Dumbledore listened attentively without interrupting even once. After Sybil had finished her account of what she had seen, a long silence followed. Sybil in confusion and sorrow, while Dumbledore reflected what this meant. He looked at the girl in front of him, who appeared scared and fragile. The fact that she manifested her powers at this age meant something and he did not like it one bit. He then began to ask her some more questions regarding the vision.

"Do you know who that figure was?" He asked. He himself had an inkling as to who it was, but he did not want to jump to conclusions.

"No, professor." She replied.

He then asked her whether this had happened before, and she once again said no. The headmaster was at a loss. He had met wizards and witches like Sybil, those with powers, but he had never trained someone when they first started to get powers. He then remembered the request her parents had sent him for her enrollment. He sighed heavily. They knew. They knew what would happen to their daughter and he did not know anything about watching over this girl.

"Sybil, I want you to come to my office after you get these visions." He said.

The girl looked up, clearly looking anxious.

"Professor, you mean," she started to ask when he finished the question for her,

"that you will have more of these visions? Yes, Ms. Skuld, unfortunately, you will."

Sybil felt her heart wrench in fear. Then she remembered a story her parents had told her before. A story about how their family always had special, but sad powers. She finally realized what her parents meant when they told her this. What the power held, and why her parents looked so sad at the train station. She looked up at the Headmaster in trepidation.

This was because she had never left Hogwarts due to her parents' requests. She did not wish for the deaths. Especially her parents'. The fact that her departure for the school will be the last time she will ever see them tore her heart to pieces.

"Headmaster! My parents…." She stopped as tears came flooding out of her eyes.

"No…" was all she could mutter. She began to sob harder as the horrible truth seemed inevitable.

Dumbledore looked at his student with sorrow. He did not understand or know how vivid the first vision was, but it clearly was realistic enough to show how terrible these deaths were. He let the student cry for a long time, even cautioning McGonagall to remain in her cat form from the distance. Sybil needed space.

It took a while for Sybil to finally calm down. But she looked terribly worn out and depressed. Sucked out of energy.

"Professor McGonagall, can I request you to escort Ms. Sybil to her dormitory?" The Headmaster asked.

With that, the professor turned back to her human form and silently helped Sybil to the Slytherin quarters.

When they finally reached the door, Sybil finally spoke.

"Is there really nothing I can do?" She whispered. The professor looked at the student and shook her head. She felt sorry for her student. The girl was too young to see such traumatizing scenes.

Sybil, said the password for the Slytherin quarters and said good night to McGonagall. The Headmaster excused the girl from her courses for the entire week. He also needed that time to sort out what to do with the child.

When she resumed to her courses, Snape tried asking Sybil about her absence. He witnessed her being escorted back to the Slytherin dormitories by Professor McGonagall that night, and he had seen how pained she looked. But based on her demeanor from that day before the classes, it seemed that Sybil was attempting to appear a little too cheerful. To the point that it got a lot of people's attention. But how many times he pressed her for a response, Sybil looked at him solemnly and just smiled. He finally stopped asking for an answer when he saw her smile. But in her smile, it was not the fact that she had smiled that scared him. It was her eyes that appeared dead and empty which truly terrified him.

And even then, it was nearly too difficult for him to ever bring that topic up until he learned what was happening to his friend in the next year. The year that changed everything for Sybil. The year that forced her to change who she was and what she fought for.

But nobody knew that her first vision was the very reason the following events of this story took place. The love, the heartbreaks, and the battle for peace among wizards and witches that would unfold in the future.

And as many times Sybil wished to go back in time to change everything, she realized with a great amount of regret that the events would repeat itself. Creating the same exact pattern, toying with her life.

But on the night she sauntered in pain to the shrieking shack, she finally realized how she seemed to welcome death rather than reject it. She finally would have peace, and no more painful memories would linger for her, or anybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hi, I know that this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I wanted to spend some time with my family when I had the chance . Please tune in for more! Thanks~


End file.
